


Scared

by SaraJaye



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Baby POV, Cookies, Cousins, Family, Gen, Hugs, Sad Angelica, Worried Tommy, i wrote a fucking rugrats fanfic guys, working parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: A quiet and sad Angelica is the scariest Angelica in the world.
Relationships: Drew Pickles & Angelica Pickles, Tommy Pickles & Angelica Pickles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> 27 - fear

Tommy didn't think much about it when Angelica started coming over every day, cause she was always coming over anyway. It wasn't weird when her daddy left either, cause most of the time he did that if he wasn't staying to talk in the kitchen with Mommy and Daddy.

But the last few times she'd come over it _was_ weird. Angelica usually yelled or stole his toys or tried to get him in trouble or made him get her cookies. But she was quiet lately, and most of the time she just stared out the window. The other day Chuckie'd said he was scared of Angelica more than usual, cause at least they were used to her being mean.

Today was scarier, cause instead of just being quiet she was being sad. Not crying or nothing, but Spike licked her face a bunch of times and she didn't even look up. Usually she yelled about dog germs and told him to go away. This time Spike got bored and went to his dog dish and Angelica just went to the window and looked at it.

Angelica was mean. Tommy didn't like when she stole his toys and called him names and got him in trouble, or did the same stuff to his friends. Sometimes she made him so mad he wanted to wish she'd actually turn into mashed peas and bat drool. But he didn't like when people were sad, even if they were mean.

Right now Mommy was bringing in cookies and usually Angelica would grab the whole plate and stuff them in her mouth before he got one. When Tommy got to actually eat one without her grabbing it away, he knew something was really wrong.

"Aren't you hungry, Angelica?"

"Huh?" She was still looking at the window. "Oh, it's just _you._ "

"What's the matter? Is your tummy bothering you?" Angelica made a face at him.

"I _wish._ If I was sick Daddy would stay home and I could be in my house instead of hanging around with a baby all day." She puffed her cheeks out like she was gonna throw up, but she didn't, and she put her arms over her chest. "It'd serve him right if I got sick! Then maybe he'd stop going to work at night!" Tommy blinked.

"That's where he's going? I thought only your Mommy worked all the time." Angelica made a mean face, but then it got all sad again.

"Daddy said something about a 'laboration they're doing together, so he's gotta go with her," she said. "And he's on the phone all the time, too. They're never home and I always have to go here and even when they're home it's always the job. Last night was the third time we ordered out and I'm sick of Chinese food!"

"What's a 'laboration?" Tommy asked.

"I dunno." Usually she called him a dumb baby for not knowing stuff. "And I don't care, either! It's taking Daddy away from me!"

And then she started crying. Not real loud like she did whenever someone said she couldn't have cookies or she wanted to get someone in trouble, but like Chuckie cried when his bug Melville died. Or Lil when she thought Phil was gone forever.

"What if he doesn't come get me this time? Yesterday he was a whole ten minutes late picking me up," she sniffled. "Today it could be a whole eleven minutes! Then twelve, then thirteen, then he's gonna forget all about me and I'll have to stay here forever!"

Tommy waddled over and put a hand on her back, like Mommy or Daddy or Grandpa did when he started crying.

"Don't be sad, Angelica, Mommy and Daddy said you can stay here whenever you want and they'll take care of you."

"But they're not _my_ daddy! He always came home early to play with me and give me cookies and take me to the toy store, your daddy's always in the basement making some dumb toy that breaks all the time and your mommy's always in the kitchen having coffee with Phil and Lil's mommy."

"Well, we got Grandpa. He's always around."

"It's not the same." Angelica sniffled. "Daddy's gonna forget all about me, I know it."

And since Tommy didn't know what else to do, he started to cry. He felt bad for Angelica, and now he was starting to get scared one day _his_ Daddy would get a 'laboration and go away all the time. Was that a thing that happened to all daddies? He'd have to warn Chuckie about it, cause Chuckie only had his daddy and no mommy.

Mommy and Daddy came in, and Mommy picked him up while Daddy put Angelica on his lap. Tommy felt better after Mommy gave him a hug, but Angelica was still sad and he wished he could talk to grownups, cause he wanted to tell Mommy to call Uncle Drew and make him come over so Angelica would be happy.

Then the door opened.

"Drew!" Mommy said.

"We finished up early, so I thought I'd come get-" Uncle Drew's eyes got all big. "Angelica?!"

" _Daddy!_ " Angelica wailed. Uncle Drew picked her up and hugged her and soon she wasn't crying anymore. Uncle Drew looked pretty sad, though, and said something about the 'laboration being a bad idea and wanting to finish it faster. Then he said he'd take Angelica out for ice cream and to the toy store and then they'd go home and watch Dummi Bears.

Tommy was glad. Glad Angelica's daddy hadn't forgotten her, cause that meant even if his daddy got a 'laboration he wouldn't forget Tommy either. He wriggled out of Mommy's arms and went over to the cookies, grabbing as many as he could fit in his hands and holding them up.

"Oh! Your cousin's got something nice for you," Uncle Drew said, and Daddy lifted Tommy so he could give Angelica the cookies. "What do we say, cupcake?"

"Thank you, Tommy." She smiled at him, not the usual mean smile but a happy one before she shoved a cookie into her mouth. Uncle Drew left with Angelica, and Tommy giggled cause everything was okay now. He and Angelica didn't have to be scared of 'laborations anymore.


End file.
